


Milking It

by ghostboi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Grocery Shopping, Milk, Prompt Fic, Ranting Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Milk is four dollars?!"<br/>Prices have gone up in the last 70 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milking It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L.v. Ana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=L.v.+Ana).



> prompt fic for the lovely, illustrious L.V. Ana.
> 
> L.V. wanted a fic for this post:  
> 

There were reasons Tony Stark paid someone else to do his shopping.  
Listening to Steve Rogers rant about the price of milk was going on that “reasons” list.

“What kind of communism is this?” Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America, was waving a hand toward the dairy cooler. “Milk is nearly $4 a gallon now? This is an essential part of every child’s diet! How can families afford to provide enough for proper nutrition in this day and age!”

“Steve,” Tony rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his dark hair, “I – have no idea what you’re ranting about. Will you calm down before you get us kicked out of the market?

“Calm down?” Steve turned incredulous blue eyes to Tony, “Calm down, Tony? No, I will not calm down! Milk was 62 cents a gallon before I went into that ocean. It’s $4 now, Stark! Why don’t I just buy a damn cow? This is crazy.You might be a billionaire but what about those who aren’t? $4 _per gallon_!”

“That was 70 years ago. Prices go up. I’m sure even you can grasp the concept of inflation, gramps. I’ll buy the damn milk! Just grab it so we can get out of here.”

The blond Avenger huffed an annoyed breath and shot Tony a glare, “I don’t need you to buy my milk! It’s the principle, Tony. I know you don’t have many of those, but I do, thank you very much!”

“Okay, Capsicle, I tried to play nice. Either grab the milk and let’s get the hell out of here, or I’ll tell Natasha you’re the reason she can’t have her cereal in the morning.”

Steve stared at Tony in silent contemplation for a long moment. His eyes narrowed and he turned abruptly.. to reach into the dairy cooler.

“So do you think three gallons will be enough? Or should we get four?”


End file.
